1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to signage, and, more particularly, lighting and canopy structures for use with signposts.
2. Related Art and Prior Art Statement
Real estate signs are often used to advertise the sale or lease of a particular piece of property. Typical real estate signs include a vertical post with a horizontal cross-arm which holds an advertising panel displaying information about the sale or lease. This information can include contact information such as the name of the person handling the lease or sale of the property. For effective advertising, the sign should be readable from a distance under different lighting conditions and should catch the prospective buyer or leaser's attention.
Some real estate signs include lighting fixtures positioned over the cross-arm to illuminate the sign. However, these lighting fixtures typically include high power lighting systems which can quickly use up the power from a battery. If they are powered by solar cells, then more are needed to provide more power, which increases costs.
These lighting fixtures also tend to be bulky and difficult to attach and remove from the cross-arm. The bulkiness is a problem because real estate signs are often stored and transported from one location to another. The difficulty in attaching and removing the lighting fixture is a problem because this procedure is often performed by one person. Hence, a bulkier lighting fixture requires more storage space to transport and store it and is also more difficult to assemble and disassemble.